Stratégiák
by firelemonade
Summary: Férfiak. Kibírhatatlan szokásaik vannak. Megrögzött hagyományuk, hogy kanbulikat tartanak. Mikor bandába verődnek, egy pókerasztal körül, szivarokkal, sörrel, műkajával, akkor mocskos férfi vicceket mesélnek. A bétázásért köszönet shanon widownak!


**Stratégiák: Pokerface**

írta: orsi16

Férfiak. Kibírhatatlan szokásaik vannak. Megrögzött hagyományuk, hogy kanbulikat tartanak. Mikor bandába verődnek, egy pókerasztal körül, szivarokkal, sörrel, műkajával, akkor mocskos férfi vicceket mesélnek. A fiúk éjszakája, amikor az erősebbik nem pasis dolgokat művel. Egyszóval részegre isszák magukat egy füstös szobában, és elveszítik a pénzüket egy kártyapartin.

London belvárosának egy eldugott kis lakásában pár alfahím épp - e hagyományát gyakorolta.  
Egy kívülálló számára ez a parti nem lenne más, mint egy normális férfi összejövetel, de egy beavatott szem számára ez a pár férfi igazán meglepő látványt nyújtana. Hisz nem akárkik voltak, hogy pontosabbak legyünk varázslók, de nem is akármilyenek. Mardekárosok és Griffendélesek.

A háborúnak vége volt, és ez a pár férfi hetente összegyűlt a mugli Londonban, hogy kipihenjék a mindennapokat.

\- Gyerünk már Potter, a halott nagyanyám is gyorsabb, mint te – nyögte Blaise Zambini, s ivott egy kortyot a legalább kétszáz éves skót lángnyelv whiskyből.

\- Harry, most tetted velem a legszörnyűbb dolgot – mondta fejcsóválva Ron.

\- Nem tettem semmit – válaszolta Harry meglepetten

\- Épp ez az, hogy nem csinálsz semmit – mutatott rá a Weasley fiú. – Teríts, kérj lapot, csak csinálj már valamit.

\- Még mindig nem értem, mit tettem veled – húzta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Azt hiszem Weasleynek az fáj, hogy egyet kellett értenie Blaise-zel a gyorsaságod illetően– szólt először bele Nott a veszekedésbe.

\- Hé, hölgyeim! Nem játszhatnánk inkább? – nézett gúnyosan végig az asztalnál ülőkön Malfoy – Nem azért jöttem, hogy ezt a felettébb felemelő traccspartit hallgassam. A célom, hogy elnyerjem a pénzeteket. Különösen a tiedet, Weasley – vigyorgott szemtelenül a szőke fiú a másik szeplős arcába.

\- Szétrúgom a szánalmas segged, Malfoy – sziszegte Ron. – Főleg ma. Fortuna a vállamon ül és segít, hogy üres zsebbel távozz innen.

\- Jól van, bedobom – sóhajtott bosszúsan Harry.

\- Ezen hezitáltál egy órát? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Dean Thomas – Mégis mit gondoltál? Hogy megváltozik a kártya a kezedben?

\- Csak megfontoltam a lehetőségeimet – suttogta vészjóslóan a világot megmentő hős és szemei szikrákat szórtak volt háztársára. – Te pedig Seamus, ha még egyszer hozzá nyúlsz a chipsemhez kitekerem a nyakad – ütött rá az említett fiú kezére.

Úgy látszik hőseink egy hosszú és meglepő éjszakának néznek elébe.

-Póker (Ł)-

Az est további részében a hangulat egyre csak fokozódott. A fiúkat nem zavarta a padlóra felhalmozott üres vajsörösüvegek kupaca, a lepotyogtatott burgonyaszirmok vagy az aprósütemény morzsák. A helyiséget átjárta a dohányfüst és az alkohol cseppet sem kellemes egyvelege, de egyikük sem volt hajlandó felállni és kinyitni az ablakot.

\- Ki van zárva, – szögezte le következő állítását Blaise - hogy a Porpicy SC nyerjen idén.

\- Nos, nagyokos, akkor mégis ki fog nyerni szerinted? – tudakolta Finnigan.

\- Montrose Magpies – vágta rá Blaise, Draco és Harry egyszerre, majd döbbenten néztek egymásra.

\- Gondolj csak bele, Seamus! – kezdte a magyarázkodást Harry. – Harminckétszer nyertek, továbbá kétszeres Európa bajnokok. Ők a legsikeresebb csapat a brit-ír liga történetében.

\- Szerintem azért Ballycastle Batsnek is van némi esélye – dőlt hátra székében Draco, majd egy elegáns mozdulattal kisöpört egy kósza, szőke tincset a szeméből.

\- Ez igaz – bólogatott Nott is, majd felállt és megvárta, míg a többiek is ugyanezt teszik. Mind felemelték a poharukat, majd belekezdtek a már jól ismert mondókába.  
Barny mondja. Vajsört vedelj! Kérek minden denevért, igyon bátran, de ne vért!

A kviddics bajnokság megbeszélése után tovább folytatódott a kőkemény pókerjáték.  
A kártyajátszma folyamán mégsem Ron bizonyult a legszerencsésebbnek, hisz már majdnem minden pénzét elnyerték, de a Weasley fiú mégis boldog volt a tudattól, hogy nem Draco Malfoy zsebébe vándorolt, amit ő elvesztett. Akármilyen meglepő, a Kis Kiválasztott is elvesztett pár galleont, de azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy aki szerencsétlen a kártyában, az szerencsés a szerelemben. És tudta, hogy számára ez igaz is, hiszen Pansyvel teljesen kiegészítik egymást.

Már épp a tizenegyedik körnél jártak, mikor egy másik viszonylag fontos témára bukkantak.

\- Thomas – szólította meg Blaise volt iskolatársát – , ki volt életed legjobb menete? – kérdezte, majd nagyot szívott a kezében tartott szivarba. A dohány kesernyés íze betöltötte száját, s a kiáramló aroma pedig a szobát

\- Ez könnyű: az anyád Zambini – válaszolta Dean, miközben szemét le sem vette a kezében tartott lapokról - Tudod, keményen szereti – mosolygott szemtelenül az ex-mardekáros arcába, mire a többi fiú hangos kuncogásba, s fütyülésbe kezdett.

\- Ez vicces volt Thomas – gúnyolódott Blaise –,de tudod mi az igazán furcsa? A tied is pont ezt szereti.

Az asztalnál ülőkön a nevetés egy újabb orkánja futott végig, majd Theo sóhajtott és bedobta a kártyáit.

\- Azt hiszem, ez nem az én estém. Kiszállok – indokolta döntését ingerülten. - Hm. Hol is tartottunk? Finnigan? Legjobb numera?

Az ex–griffendéles a kezeit mellkasa előtt keresztezve, s fejét oldalra billentve gondolkodott. – A válasz egyértelmű – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel. – Madame Rosmerta, Roxfort után. Egy meglehetősen mozgalmas és mindenképpen emlékezetes éjszaka volt – vigyorgott kajánul Seamus. – Az a nő isteni szerető.

Sorra dobták be kártyáikat, be kell vallani ez az este nem sok jóval kecsegtette a játékosokat. De szerelmi életük kibeszélése és pár szexista vicc feledtette velük pénztárcájuk súlyának csökkenését.

A végére már csak két játékos fogta kezében a neki kiosztott kártyalapokat. Draco és Harry farkasszemet néztek. Harry kezében három azonos értékű lap, és két egyforma értékű volt. Egy szóval hatos fullal rendelkezett. Már csak abban kellett reménykednie, hogy Dracónál nem flöss, hatos póker vagy royal flöss van.

Harry felhúzta szemöldökét, majd arcátlanul Malfoyra vigyorgott. – Nos, úgy tűnik, hogy csak mi maradtunk.

\- Félsz Potter? – mosolygott önelégülten az ex-mardekáros.

\- Csak szeretnéd.

Nott áthajolva megkukucskálta Draco és Harry kártyáját, majd ravaszul elvigyorodott.

\- Gyerünk, Potter te jössz – jelentette ki Theo, mit sem törődve már a játékkal. – Ki volt életed legjobbja?

\- Természetesen Pansy – vágta rá habozás nélkül. – Mondd, láttad már a barátnőmet?

\- Nos, meg kell mondanom, igazad van. Nagyon csinos… mit csinos? Oltári dögös – kontrázta meg saját állítását Ron.

\- Haver, az Én barátnőmről beszélsz – háborodott fel a fekete hajú fiú. – És mi van veled Draco? Ki áll az étlap tetején? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, többek között, azért mert tényleg érdekelte a válasz másrészt pedig el akarta terelni a témát a Pansyről.

Draco nyugodtan dőlt hátra a széken, s terítette lapjait a vele szemben ülő Harry elé. – Hermione Granger – mosolygott kajánul, mire mindenki megrökönyödve nézett rá, s a magyarázatot várták. – A diplomaosztó bálon történt, és ami a legjobb, Piton íróasztalán.

Harry is leterítette a kártyáit, ezzel is mutatva, hogy a mardekáros elvesztette ezt a kört. Alkalomszerűen előre dőlt, hogy begyűjtse a középre összehalmozott nyereményét.

\- Te soha nem érhettél hozzá – mondta Harry egyenesen a szürke szemekbe, minden szót kihangsúlyozva.

\- Hermione egy bottal sem érne hozzád – háborodott fel Ron.

\- Szerintem fordítva volt, Draco ért Hermionéhoz a botjával – nevetett fel Blaise.

\- Aaargh! – kiáltott fel Ron és Harry majd neki estek az asztal másik oldalán helyet foglaló Blasie – Theo párosnak, akik már a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől. Nem sokkal később a káoszba már Seamus és Dean is beszállt.

Draco pedig zsebre tett kézzel nézte a kavarodást, s közben azon töprengett, hogy vajon, mikor fogja meglátogatni élete legjobbja. Nem is próbálta tagadni mennyire várja már a pillanatot, mikor újra láthatja a lányt.


End file.
